Many programs enable a user to search for documents located on the computer device. For example, a user may be able to search for a document by entering search terms believed to reflect the document's title or by entering search terms believed to be included in the document text. However, conventional document management tools are limited in the amount of search criteria that a user may use to locate a particular desired document.
Often, users only remember, or have access to, small bits of information related to the document for which they are searching, such as, for example, the day and/or approximate time the document was accessed, a broad overview of what the document was about, and/or other details. Users are generally not good at creating search criteria, particularly based on such limited information, and would be better at modifying a search if they were given clues to form a more effective search.
It is an aspect of the invention to assist a user with searching specifically for documents the user has previously accessed by providing criteria that might enable the user to more easily locate a particular desired document.
It is another aspect of the invention to provide a graphical user interface with various features and functions to facilitate the user with locating the document once the search has been performed.